Nothing stays the same
by believeinangel
Summary: The Original family sattles in the small town Covington, Georgia with a quest. They are searching for a certain, very powerful witch that could kill Silas for good, but when the youngest brother Kol meets Jane Hudson he has to learn that there is something worth more than anything he ever knew. (Kol/OC, inclouding other VD characters as well, slight AU) (was edited a bit changed)
1. Sunday Night Lights

_******A/N: Hey there,  
This is my first Fanfiction in english EVER and  
I could really use some help. SO if you find any mistakes just  
PM me and I'll do my best to correct them.  
I would be happy if you'd leave me a Review when you liked the story  
or even when you hated it. Critics are important to improve somethings right?  
So have some fun and leave me your suggestions, ideas, wishes or just anything you wanted to say :)**_

_**Nothing stays **__**the same**_

_Chap: 1. Sunday Night Lights _

"That guy is so staring at you!", came a whisper to her right ear.  
Jane Hudson snapped her head in the direction of the voice and focused her look at her best friend.  
"Yeah, right. As if any guy in this place would even look at me.", she answered not really believing her friend.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Tasha." Jane looked around in the dark and shady place, which was so familiar at the same time.  
It was Sunday evening and she and her best friends finished their weekend with a drink and a cup of coffee, because tomorrow everyone would be going back to work or school.  
First there was Tasha. She and Jane had been best friends since High School, they were classmates and really close. Tasha had curly black hair that was tied back in a neat ponytail and a kind face.  
Then there was Kelvin, a rather slim but cute guy with an edgy face and spiky, dirty blond hair, sitting in the corner of their table together with his girlfriend Anya, a gorgeous redhead.  
At the end of the table sat a big boy with huge and kind brown eyes and long brownish hair.  
The whole group just called him Rick because his name was pretty long and complicated and none of them wanted to remember all of it.  
Jane's eyes moved further around to every edge of the "Chorus Bar and Grill", the local meeting point of Covington, a small city in Georgia. As she scanned through the places the girl always avoided the bar, were staring-guy should still stand. She glanced at the round, cozy tables.  
The stage were a group of young girls squealed to Katy Perry's song "Hot'n'Cold", ruining the song than actually singing. A small smile graced her lips. This was the best place on earth!  
She didn't care about the horrible music or the heavy and wet scent that came with a bar in a cellar that war her place and hers only. Compared to her group of friends Jane was nothing special.  
She had simple brown hair that always seemed to be slightly ruffled, absolutely no make-up on her face and a pair of glasses was placed on top of her nose. The only thing that could be considered special were her caring, open turquoise-colored eyes that now met the person that she tried to avoid. Jane looked straight at the guy that Tasha was talking about earlier and to her pure shock, he really was directly staring at her! The girl lost herself the moment their eyes met and she nearly melted. Her own turquoise ones met a shimmering rich and dark green color that seemed to be highlighted by little silver sprinkles. His eyes were stunning but in the same time they looked hurt, kind and even caring before they tensed up and she received something that looked like a mocking expression. Before Jane could even wonder why the eyes of the stranger turned so quickly, she was drawn back to her friends when the last two guys arrived with their drinks.  
"Hey! Earth to Jeanni! Are you still with us?" , Joshua called and waved a cup of coffee under her nose. Jane snapped her head at her bulky and blond friend and shot him an unpleased glare.  
She hated that name but her friends seemed to be in need of torturing her with it since they knew each other. Quickly grabbing her coffee and ignoring the guy she focused on Mo, who was staring at the same direction that she was moments ago. The small Italian got back on his seat but continued to glare at the guy.  
"Ok, why are you blushing?", Anya asked in a whisper, getting up from Kelvins lap and taking a chair between the other girls.  
"She just realized that the cute guy over there is staring at her, that's why.", Tasha explained before Jane could make her move.  
"He isn't staring at me at all. Get that in your head already!", she complained taking a huge gulp of her coffee. It wasn't fair that guy could stare at everything and everyone in this whole dang bar but he was looking at her! And now her friends would be picking on her the whole evening.  
"You should get up and talk to him.", Kelvin suggested putting his arms around his girlfriend.  
"We could finally go out on a double date if you would get yourself a boyfriend!"  
Jane just sighed as the blond boy kept pushing her but as even Rick cut into the conversation it just got too much.  
"You should give it a shot! Maybe you might finally find someone!", he said as if Jane never had a boyfriend or a crush before.  
"Ok guys, that's IT! I don't care about what you say that I should or shouldn't do alright?", she snapped at the group.  
"I need a break." With that, the girl got up from her chair and stormed off to the back of the pub were some dart boards or billiard tables had their places.

Kol Mikaelson stood at the bar in the city's most recognizable meeting Point. It was nothing fancy but he was in the need for a drink after having a serious fight with his sibling's about some stupid witch they needed to find.  
He just stumbled over this place and with a quick compulsion, the bartender had poured him a glass of their best Irish whiskey. The glass sat in his hand as he glanced around the room looking for some snack to get his blood carvings down. The Original lolled his head on his hand and took a small swig from his drink. It would be too easy to find someone. To him, this small town was just plain boring and he really didn't care why his family made him comes here. They were all so obsessed on finding that little witch that they forget about everything else, like having fun, but fortunately, that was not Kol's problem. He took another swig from the whiskey.  
While listening to some girls ruining a horrible song even more, he stumbled over a large group of people who were just babbling on about random things. Normally he would have ignored them, but a certain girl caught his attention. She wasn't talking like the rest of her friends. She just looked at the stage and had a displeased frown on her face. So, he thought grimly, he wasn't the only one who hated the torture that the singers were screeching through the whole pub. Kol moved from his spot and walked up the bar a little bit to get a better look on the girl. He could see that she was one of the girls who had no idea who they were. She looked a little lost and helpless between all those people but she had her own charisma.  
The girl's brown hair fell over her shoulders and lay there without anything to tie it back or hold it in place. She wore a simple combination of sneakers, jean shorts and a black NYC baseball shirt. Her eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. He took in her image for several minutes until the girl next to her seemed to notice him. Kol brushed through his short, dark hair and used his vampire hearing to listen to their conversation. So the black haired girl really noticed him after all. That was pretty impressive for a human being. The vampire leaned lazily against the bar and just kept staring at the girl wondering why he was so focused at her when she suddenly turned her head around and locked eyes with him.  
Kol nearly lost the grip of his glass as he met her strange colored eyes.  
The first thought he had was that they were stunning; there wasn't any other word for it.  
They seemed so open and caring, but there was something ancient in them and that was strangely familiar. Her eyes were everything but human. Kol could feel a connection building up between them like an invisible bond that formed and tightened as soon as they met. Time seemed to stop for a moment and then it was gone; simply disappeared as the girl turned her head away from him, stood up after shouting something at her friends and disappearing into the other room, leaving Kol dumbstruck.  
"What the bloddy hell did just happen?", he murmured to himself.  
He had to see what the hell was wrong with this girl or rather what kind of creature she was.

Jane let out a deep breath and transformed into a long lasting sigh. She loved her friends!  
She really did but sometimes she would be happy to just slap them across their faces.  
She could hear Mo, Joshua and Kelvin discussing that guy and Anya and Tasha scripting the perfect love story for her, while Rick just sat there and listened to them.  
Angry with herself and her friends, she grabbed one of the darts behind her and threw it at the board  
aiming straight ahead. With a little (plunk) noise, the small arrow dug into the surface right under the 21 x 3. She actually scored something!  
"That was an impressive throw. Care to show me how it goes?", a rich accented voice hummed behind her ear.  
Jane spun around only to see the staring-guy right behind her.  
His head was titled a bit so he could whisper in her ear. Her eyes grew cold while she looked at the guy who ruined her night.  
"Why should I?", she spat with a sweet look in her eyes but her voice being pure venom.  
Mr. Fancy Accent gave her a wicked grin.  
"Well, I like pretty little things with a sharp tongue. ", he continued.  
Jane stepped away from the stranger to take a safe distance between them.  
She still tried to figure out what kind of accent the young man had. It sure wasn't American, but it didn't sound as odd as Scottish or Irish. She guessed that it was the accent they used in England but it sounded older. She caught herself slightly liking the vibration and pronunciations of the different words and it had a very polite sound. Still she didn't like a guy sneaking up on her like that, especially not after mentioned guy stared at her before.  
"So, what brings you here? I came to overhear your little talk with your friends.", the stranger began, trying to get her to answer him.  
"I don't see where it became anything of your business", Jane replied stubbornly, grabbing another one of the darts to throw it.  
She stopped as Mr. Fancy Accent took a step into her way, blocking the board from her sight.  
"That sounds like trouble in paradise.", he said in a sangysongy voice, still having that crooked grin on his lips as if he was perfectly amused.  
"I am sorry, love. I forgot my manners, please let me introduce myself."  
_There he goes again, _Jane thought, but she actually didn't want to know his name.  
"Wait. Did you just call me 'love'?", she interrupted with a confused look on her face.  
"I don't know, love. Did I?", he replied sarcastic and slightly annoyed.  
Jane rolled her eyes at him and took a step to the side so she could throw her arrow at the board,but he was faster, moving really fast as he took the arrow in his own posession before she was even aware of it.  
"You are not going to throw this now, love. Let me introduce myself or I am ignoring the etiquette, which would not be good for you or anyone else in this pub.", he insisted and Jane put her hands up in defeat.  
"Alright fine! You have 2 minutes.", she told him, still annoyed and mad at him for being such a jerk.  
The guy reacted pretty fast and snatched her right hand in his own bringing it to his lips.

"I am Kol Mikaelson; it is my pleasure to meet you. Would you care to share your name with me? ", Kol finally introduced himself and Jane chuckled a little.  
"That is a really strange name Kol, but no. Like I said this is none of your business.", the girl replied starting in a very charming voice that turned icy in the end.  
"So if you would care to leave me alone? That would be my pleasure.", she said shortly afterwards trying to mimic Kol's accent but failing miserably. She drew her hand back and left Kol without another word.

Kol just stood there and tried to keep himself from ripping some ones heart out of their chests.  
He growled and watched as the girl excited the room to catch up with her already leaving friends that ended their Sunday night. The rage quickly transformed into a feeling of challenge and a wicked smirk grew on the vampires face. Anyone who dared playing with him like that would pay and with that thought in his mind he just left the bar with an unfinished drink at the counter; ready to face his family and finally getting something fun into the boring life in Covington.


	2. Being Human

**A/N: Hey Guys guess who's back and has a new chapter for you.  
I want to say thangs to the review's and the followers i gained the last few days.  
It's amazing to see that People enjoy my Story:)  
If you are reading this, thanks for staying around and I hope you'll like that chapter.  
(Antoher quick thanks to my wonderful Beta, who helped me a lot and JamieAnnieCarter,  
for the kind advice to seek some help in the Beta section (( I hope you like the Elijah part^^))  
And now (finally) just enjoy the reading :)**

* * *

_cause when I'm excited  
I don't hide it  
just to let you know  
I'm feelin' you baby  
from bottom to the top  
how could I not stop  
to say hello_

* * *

"He is going to ruin all of our work!", Klaus spat while he was pacing across the saloon of the Mikaelson Mansion. The ravishing building that the family had owned for many decades. Kol was seated in a big leather armchair and watched the scene with amusement. His siblings weren't really pleased as he told them what happened in the local meetingpoint yesterday. He simply thought they were over reacting. He could have a little challenge and it wouldn't hurt anyone or interfere with their plans. His eyes traveled from the furious Klaus to his sister who tried to sweet talk him into giving up on his plan to reveal whatever creature the girl he met was.  
"You just have to wait a little longer, Kol. Mother promised that we would leave Covington as soon as we find the witch. After that you can have as much fun with everyone you want.", she began running a hand through her long golden hair.  
"Don't try to talk him out of it Rebekah! You are just going to make it worse.", Klaus interrupted his sister. He stopped in his tracks, facing Kol with an icy look. The Original just smiled.  
"Be at ease, Brother. I am not going to reveal the plan. But I am sure Mother wouldn't be pleased if  
I did", Kol answered calmly making his words sound even more dangerous. Klaus lost it.  
He sped Forwards, grabbing his brother's neck and smashing them both against the wooden wall.  
"Are you threatening me?!", the original hybrid growled at his brother and kept pressing against his windpipe. Kol made a horrible noise as the air rushed out of his lungs and didn't find a way back in. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain.  
"Easy, Nik. Release him.", a calm voice said as steps echoed through the hall and entered the saloon as well.  
"Elijah! Finally someone who can end this senseless fighting.", Rebekah cheered and got up from the couch. Klaus shot a furious look at his oldest brother, but he loosened his grip on Kol's throat.  
Kol used the newly gained freedom to flash around Klaus and now he was the one that was pinned at the wall.  
"It is the same for you too, Kol. Release him and we can find a proper solution.", Elijah said in his usual calm and collected tone. Kol could see the patience in his brother's eyes and he released Klaus. Both of them know coughing, got back to the isle and leaned against it.  
Elijah sighed at the stubbornness of his siblings and Rebekah walked around a big, polished oak table to take her own stand, across from her brothers.  
"You are interested in this girl, am I right?", the oldest vampire asked looking at his younger brother who nodded.  
"She seems to be a real challenge.", he said as a matter of fact not having any sense behind his words. He couldn't explain what it was, but he knew he had to get knowledge about that girl.  
Elijah seemed to understand his younger brother and so Kol was relieved as he finally spoke before Klaus could.  
"I don't see a way that it could harm our intentions. Let Kol have at it, brother. We are going to find our little witch soon enough.", the oldest vampire spoke his judgment and Klaus sighed in defeat.  
"I will have an eye on you.", he murmured as he walked pass Kol, dragging Rebekah with him. A very cheery grin formed its way on Kol's face as he nodded at Elijah and grabbed his jacket.  
"I feel like going out, do you care to join me?", Elijah looked at him for a little while but then shook his head.  
"No, but remember. Don't do anything reckless and act human for once.", he warned Kol who was already walking to the door.  
"I intend to, at least for now.", the younger one shouted back and left the mansion in search of something interesting.

Jane stood inside of the "Chorus Bar & Grill" as she watched the rain fall down on the streets.  
Only a few people ran around outside but they all were in a big hurry to get inside some place warm and safe. Over the past hour, the rain had evolved from a slight drizzle into a full-fledged storm and now most of the guests had hurried home. The brown haired girl put the last glass inside one of the cupboards of the bar when it was finally clean and now there was nothing left to do.  
She watched the stormy sky as the clouds moved faster, getting darker with each passing minute.  
This was going to be a horrible thunderstorm and Jane was pretty happy that her shift wasn't going to end until 6. It had been a very calm afternoon, with just a few people stopping in for lunch and some of her classmates were playing billiard. Most of her Mondays were like this one.  
Jane went to school and after that she drove to the "Chorus" for her afternoon shift which normally stayed calm. It was the perfect start of a week for her, but that should change pretty soon.  
As Jane drifted along with her thoughts and finishing her math homework behind the Counter, the door opened with a slight ping.  
She looked up only to see her worst nightmare.

Kol wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a green army style jacket, black worn-out jeans and brown boots. His hair hung loosely in his face and he left a track of water behind him caused by his drenched and soaked state. As he continued to walk in, he saw the girl from last night sitting behind the counter. A sly grin appeared on his face as he corrected his direction and stood in front of her.  
"Long time no seen, love.", he said in his British accent causing Jane to jump as he spoke.  
She shook her head and looked at him being at a loss of words.  
Why did he have to come here again?! The answer was pretty easy in fact, as this place was the only one that you could get a drink or go out to in this whole town, if you'd left out the coffee shop and the little restaurant near the lake.  
Kol was fully aware of her loss of words and so he just continued.  
"You know that it´s pretty rude to just leave someone in the middle of a conversation, especially when that someone is new in town.", the vampire stated and sat down on the stool opposite of her position.  
Jane hadn't thought of that. She had been too mad at him yesterday to actually notice that she had never seen him in town before. Now realizing how stupid she had acted Jane let out a groan.  
She hadn't been mad because of Kol actually she just acted like that because her friends annoyed her too much so maybe she should give him a chance.  
"It's Jane. Jane Hudson to be exact.", the younger one said with a warming smile.  
She caught Kol off guard. He never thought that she would give in to him this quickly so all he could do was looking at her with a confused expression.  
"My name. You asked for it yesterday, remember?", Jane had troubles to suppress a laugh because of the face that the young man made.  
He straightened himself and cleared his throat shorty after Jane spoke up. The truth was that he was not just surprised by her changed attitude but her smile just caught his attention and kept it there.  
"Of course I do. It's a pleasure to finally know your name, Jane.", the vampire said and the same wicked grin as the day before appeared on his lips.  
Jane didn't really know how to interpret this. But she surely wasn't well with it.  
She took her time, not really wanting to say anything because of the attitude that this guy had.  
She could sense something dangerous and dark that laid within him. It was a bad feeling and normally this feeling was always right whether it was a good or a bad one.  
But he was new in town and Jane wasn't a person that judged others quickly so she wouldn't make a scene but would try to be polite.  
"Aren't you cold or anything?", she asked motioning her hand to his drenched appearance.  
Kol slapped himself mentally. He had forgotten to act human once again and these weaklings could feel cold really quick. So he pretended shiver a little and let it grow step by step.  
"Now that you mention it, darling.", he said as if he had just noticed that he was. Vampires didn't feel any kind of temperature no matter if it was warm or not but Kol was really surprised about her concerned look. He peeled his wet jacket off his shoulders and hung it above the stool beside him.  
He ordered a cup of coffee and as Jane placed it in front of him she decided to pick up the conversation.  
"So how do you like Covington?", Jane asked curiously. She went around him to pick up some stray napkins and started folding them so that the nightshift would not have to deal with that.  
That's when she noticed the emptiness of the "Chorus". The last guests had left a while ago and her co-workers seemed to be on a break or somewhere in the kitchen, so it was just her and Kol.  
Jane didn't like that because her bad feeling was getting stronger, now that she was alone with him. Something was clearly wrong here but she just shook it of as Kol's soothing accent started to fill the empty room.  
"Well it's calm and the view is to die for. But it is getting boring at the same time.", he started while watching her transforming the napkins into a floral shape. He sipped his coffee and felt the warmth spreading inside his body. Vampires couldn't get cold but they surely felt uncomfortable when they were as wet as he was. He reduced the shivering while he drank another bit from the steaming liquid.  
"And where do you live?", Jane asked again doing some polite small talk.  
Kol was rather surprised that she hadn't noticed it when he told her his last name yesterday.  
The Mikaelson Mansion was pretty famous in town, while being the most extravagant building at the same time.  
"I am living at the Mikaelson Mansion, which as you may have notice, is my last name.", he said with a mocking expression on his face as if she had to know that.  
Something in Jane's had snapped and now she had the explanation of his behavior and why she had such a bad feeling. She had heard that family members that belonged to the big Mansion on the outskirts of the town had moved in a week ago but she hadn't recognized the name yesterday.  
Kol Mikaelson was the typical rich guy who thought he was the best thing ever happened to the world. And this bad attitude wasn't charming it was pure arrogance.  
"I live there with my siblings and my mother.", he explained as the girl didn't answer but he saw that something inside of her changed. And then there it was. The same expression he had seen on her face yesterday that made him believe this girl was some kind of supernatural being.  
Her eyes focused on his, turquoise meeting silver-green. And for the second time in two days he felt this connection that built up between them but now it wasn't just that. It actually tried to get inside of him as if it was a living, invisible being pressing against some kind of wall.  
He was sick of waiting. He had to know what that was here and now and the girl wasn't going to tell him.  
"So are you and your siblings going to school or something?", Jane asked as she looked at him and putting the last one of her napkins in place. She noticed the focused look on his face but he seemed to be far away. She went to wave her hand in front of his eyes as he grabbed her wrist fiercely.

"Tell me what you are right now!", Kol said as his eyes stared into the ones of the girl. He was compelling her in order to get his answers. He knew she wasn't on vervain because he couldn't sense any near him. His eyes moved, but something strange happened.  
Jane yanked her wrist back to her holding it against her chest because it hurt.  
There were marks at the places his fingers had squeezed it before. Her face was a mask of pain. "What the hell do you want from me?", she asked her voice filled with rage.  
The bad feeling, her frustration that he caused yesterday and this action boiled up inside her.  
Kol stood there and didn't know what to do. Did he just fail to compel a girl?  
That was something that never happened before but her rage only seemed to wake his temper.  
He had promised to Elijah to stay low and pretend to be human, but now he wanted to know if it was his fault that he could not compel her. Kol loved the challenge and he always pushed the things to their limit. He leaned forward and locked eyes with Jane again.  
"You will just forget what happened. I was a perfect gentleman and you just hit your hand.  
I helped you and now you want to reward me for that.", he said leaning closer to her. It was stupid but Kol didn't care about that. It was a provoked challenge and he wanted to master it.  
Jane saw him getting closer to her face. She was furious. Who the hell did this guy think he was?!  
She boiled and something different shot through her system. It felt like rage driven energy that would burst out any second and it grew with every inch the brunette guy moved closer.  
She just reacted out of pure instinct. Her hand shot up and slapped across his face causing his head to turn sideways. At the same time, the energy seemed to explode and one of the electric bulbs above their heads shattered into pieces. Jane moved back still being angry at Kol who just head a confused look on his face.  
"Normally this doesn't happen.", was the first thing the Original said and it wasn't helping the current situation.  
"Sure, I guess normally everyone just obeys to your will.", Jane shot at him her voice drenched with lyrical venom. Kol got out of his thoughts finally, realizing that he just said that out loud.  
This wasn't good at all. He had to make things right here and now. As the door opened and a man came inside, wearing the same clothes as Jane did he figured that her shift was over.  
"Look, I didn't intend to say that, love.", he tried saving the Situation, but the brunette wasn't paying attention to him. She just packed her bag and yanked it over her shoulder.  
Kol got up, following her towards the door, keeping up with her quick steps easily.  
"At least let me walk you home to make this up to you!", His words flowed out effortlessly.  
She couldn't be compelled and now he just wanted to know even more what was up with the girl that he just met, but in this current Situation, he only caused her to hate him.  
Jane spun around right after his words were spoken, looking up to him, fury sparkling in her eyes. "No! You have done enough! Just stay away from me, Kol Mikaelson.", she shouted at him and left the "Chorus" entering a dark and stormy night.

Like yesterday, Kol just stood there and watched her leave. He was angry with himself and the Situation, because now he had lost his chance to get more knowledge about Jane Hudson, the strange girl with the supernatural eyes. He also noticed the explosion of the bulb that happened the same time she slapped him. Most of the glass was lying on the ground and now the men that had just entered walked up to him asking if everything was okay. It surely wasn't. Kol was mad and he had the urge to kill.  
"You won't will be quick.", he compelled the worker. With a deep growl his vampire face appeared and he dug his teeth deep in the throat of the man. When he was emptied to the last bit of live essence Kol hid the body away from the "Chorus" and headed was satisfied that he could still have this feeling of power as an Original vampire, but he was still in a bad mood and was now angry that he had ruined his chances with Jane .  
As he wiped some of the remaining blood from his mouth he questioned what it was with her but still had no answer or theory inside his head.  
This was going to be interesting and at least he had satisfied his urge of blood and the mastery to choose over life and death that came with it was just a reward for him.

_**So did you like it? (or not?) just leave me a review with suggestions, ideas etc :)  
See you next chapter xo**_


	3. Separation

**A/N: Hey guys I am back again with a brand new chapter for you :)  
I had a great trip to Prague, that's why I wasn't able to post anything, but thanks for the Patience.  
A major thanks goes out to "Guest" for the Review and to my lovely beta who couldn't do a better Job.  
And of course to all of you Readers who stuck with me until now, so have some fun  
ans leave me your comments, suggestions etc.**

* * *

_And if you think that it is easy  
You have never experienced anything  
that is similar to that:  
Two People caring for each other,  
but being seperated by the things unsaid_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Separation**_

The week passed by rather quickly. Jane went to school, got to work, and spent some time with her friends. It was pretty normal and what was the most importantly, she hadn't seen or heard anything from Kol. At least that was what she told herself. Actually she was pretty sure that her brain started to go crazy. Jane swore, that she was able to feel his presence near her, but every time she turned around to check if he was really there he wasn't, of course.  
It seemed to be hopeless. All the time she thought Kol had finally disappeared from her head the presence got more concentrated. One day it had been so bad, that when she got up, Jane swore she saw Kol sitting in the tree, that stood in front of her window, but when she looked there for the second time he was gone. This morning it hadn't been any different.  
It was Friday morning and Jane stood up really early because she couldn't sleep very well.  
She had a lot of strange dreams, containing ancient languages and rituals, lately but the girl tried not to think of it. Right now the brunette was wide awake and aware of the smell inside of her room.  
It was a scent she had learned to recognize so well within the last days, even though she had just noticed it twice this week. It was the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, mixed with the fresh smell that always came with the end of a heavy storm and something sweet and intoxicating that seemed to be typical for Kol Mikaelson. Even if she hated him or didn't want to see him at all, it made her smile.  
Jane knew that it wasn't really normal for her to be focused on a guy like that, but she just couldn't help it. Getting up from her bead she used a little time to fix her hair and brush her teeth while packing her bag. A certain, muffled noise underneath the blankets on her bed caught her attention. Jane grinned, sneaking up on her bed and trying not to scare the little being lying under her sheets. She pulled back her blanket, which revealed a little, sand colored kitten with dark paws and ears. "Teddy! You're not supposed to be in my bed." Jane laughed at her little fur ball gently patting over his head. Cats were a major detail of her life. There were three of them, who belonged to the small family living in her house. Teddy looked at his human and climbed on top of her arm.  
Jane got up and left her room, still cuddling the small being against her chest.  
"Let's get something to eat. What do you say?", she asked her pet, who answered with a loud purring sound. Walking down the wooden stairway, she noticed the absence of her relatives.  
They must have left the house very early to go to work or do the things they had to, which left Jane alone with the three cats in the house.  
She put her own kitty down and was immediately greeted by two bigger cats, one was a red striped and the other one a silver/-gray striped tabby. The girl picked up their food tray and refilled it with their favorite wet food. She smiled as her three little family members launched themselves on their breakfast. Jane arranged some food of her own, containing some freshly cut fruits and a cup of water. After putting her dishes in the sink and saying goodbye to her cats, she got in her car to pick up Rick and to drive them to school.  
The morning crept by really slowly, stretching its minutes as if they were some old, worn-out chewing gum, but finally, after what felt like the longest chemistry session ever, the bell rang.  
Jane got out of her seat and left the classroom first, always avoiding looking at Jade and Molly, whom would just make fun of her. She put her glasses back on, into their place while entered into the cafeteria.  
"Jane! Over here!", someone called over the noises of hundreds of students, but that voice put a smile on her face. Joshua sat on a big table at the end of the big room. Jane made her way through the crowed and was slowly joined by Tasha, Rick and Anya. As they all gathered at their usual table, everyone started to munch on the food that was placed in the middle.  
Jane called this little ritual 'caring with sharing' and it was pretty easy. They simply put all the food that they had on the table and everyone could just eat what he or she wanted.  
Jane grabbed one of her chocolate chip cookies and an apple as she laid back in her chair and listened halfheartedly to her friends until one of the most popular gossip themes came up.  
And, of course, it had to be the new rich family in town.  
"I heard that the Mikaelsons are a military family and that's why they move around so much," Tasha explained to the whole table. It seemed like almost everyone who could hear her quit their conversations and set their focus on the speaker. The Mikaelson family had become the number one topic of the school and there were a lot of rumors circulating about them, but no one seemed to actually know anything relevant. Jade, the school's one and only gossip queen and the town's sweetheart, had revealed to them the only pertinent information they could get, and that was the names of the family members.  
"Some relatives of theirs was really rich, I heard," Mo cut in from his chair with jealousy plastered all over his face. He was one of those guys who thought that every girl was after them even if they were barely noticed and he saw some competition in those guys.  
"Is anyone actually interested in what he says?" Rick whispered next to Jane, having a serious look in his eyes.  
"They are just another family, who happens to be new in town and that's it," he continued not being able to understand why everyone had to make such a fuss over the Mikaelsons.  
As always, his comment was not unheard and two people made their way over to the table.  
"There it goes…" Kelvin sighed, having an annoyed grin on his face. He hated those two girls even more than Jane did, because one of them was his ex-girlfriend. Jane pulled him in next to her own place, while she scooched over to give him some protection. She knew how horrible this could end. Anya took the sign and moved behind her boyfriend in order to keep him calm.  
"I don't think that they are just a normal family," Molly said in her sweetest voice, making Jane actually thinking she had to barf right here.  
"They are rich and famous, or at least I assume that and…" her gaze drifted into something far away and invisible before she continued in that horrible tone,  
"Have you seen them yet, Ricky?", she asked, focusing on the big boy with a flirty smile that seemed to be glued on her face.  
"No, I haven't," Rick replied to the great disbelieve of his fellow students.  
Now it was all over. He had given Molly permission to explain something and Jade took over the conversation about the new people in town.  
"Well, there would be Elijah; he seems to be the perfect gentlemen, big, thoughtful, handsome, and responsible for the ones he loves. Since his father died he is the one, who commands the house.  
The second brother is Niklaus, but he calls himself Klaus. He is maybe even more handsome than his older brother and he seems to be the tragic figure in this family. He loves to paint and spends a lot of time alone. Then there is Rebekah, the youngest. She's about our age and known as one of the prettiest beings ever seen in this town. She's cheerleader and going to join us for the rest of our senior year." Jade explained with every inch of fake loveliness she had in her body.  
Jane, who still wasn't really interested in the said things, because she shared an opinion with Rick, straightened herself now, already knowing who would come next.  
"And the youngest male of the family is eligible Kol. He is just a few years older than we are and probably the most mysterious one of his family. I've come to learn, that he is available and never scoots away from something fun." Jade sat and seemed to be really pleased with herself.  
Jane just sat there and hated every word that flowed out of her chemistry nightmare.  
"And why do you know all of that?" Jane hissed at the other girl, her eyes blazing.  
"Well, as you know, my dad is the mayor and we were invited to join the Mikaelsons for dinner.  
It was breathtaking, their home is huge and nothing seems to be too expensive for them," Jade explained with this dreamy voice gathering a slight laugh from Molly.  
"And maybe I will see him again. He seemed to be more than interested," she ended in a theatrical pose and everyone seemed to suck up her words like sponges, all except for one.  
Jane stood up glaring at her counterpart. She felt something heavy in her chest and just hearing those words from Jade made her angry. Jane had no idea why. Kol was a mean, arrogant idiot, who even tried to hurt her. He would be the best choice for someone like Jade or Molly, but the brunette had trouble even thinking of this possibility.  
"How can you say something like that? You have no idea who they really are!" the words simply fell out of her mouth and without an ounce of hesitation Jane left the cafeteria, leaving two dumbstruck girls and her friends hurrying after her.  
As she passed the floor Jane had no idea what she just did. It wasn't normal for her to react that way and even if she would never admit it out loud, not even Kol deserved to be reduced like that.  
Jane didn't like him really much, but she had the urge to protect him in front of that girl, who just saw money and chances in him.  
The first one to reach Jane was Kelvin. He grabbed her shoulder and forced the girl to look at him.  
Being the replacement older brother that he was, the blonde knew exactly what was up.  
Kelvin could read Jane's face and he pulled her into a firm but gentle hug, shielding her from the others and opening a chance to calm down.  
Everyone decided to skip the next lesson and meet up at the "Chorus" so that Jane could finally explain what happened between her and Kol Mikaelson at the beginning of the week.

Kol himself spend his week on a whole new level. He was still mad at himself and it only got worse as the days passed by. His siblings knew that something was up with their brother, because of his currently bad mood, which was not out of character for him. Even if they had secretly named him 'the pest', Kol had a cheery and fun attitude if he wanted to.  
The first few days he tried to avoid Jane, he didn't go to the "Chorus" when his family would and he avoided anything near the school, because that was where she spent most of her time.  
On Wednesday, Elijah accompanied Kol, because he had to settle some things inside of town and that was when they met the mayor, who invited them to have a special dinner at the city hall with all of their siblings. When they arrived at the place Kol noticed, that the mayor had brought along his own family too and normally he would have picked up on the flirtous game, which the daughter was playing with him, but he was in no mood for anything like that.  
Afterwards, the Original was the first one to excuse himself to the disbelief of his siblings.  
As he paced through Covington, the brunet caught the sight of a familiar pair of turquoise eyes, hid behind some glasses and he just decided to follow her.  
Kol was worried, that anybody who wasn't him could discover whatever creature Jane was before him. It was the only explanation that he had for his strange behavior. Failing to keep his mind distracted from that quickly evolving worry, he finally decided to give in and stayed by her side, always looking for any sign of supernatural happenings. He watched her going to work, or spending time with her friends and noticed so many little things, that you might not see when you looked at Jane Hudson from the surface. Kol even thought that she wasn't even aware of those little details herself. First there was her smile; she always seemed to smile no matter what happened. He found it pretty amusing how she could see the good in everything, when it was raining she just acted like it was her favorite thing, even if she was getting wet and when someone treated her bad, she shrugged it off and smiled at that person. Kol couldn't understand why she did that and this was something that made it even more interesting to watch her.

As Friday passed by, he sat inside of his room, knowing that Jane was safe in school right now.  
It gave him some time to think and so he tried to solve those weird habits, that has formed these past days. He had an old piece of paper in his hands, feeling where it had been restored so many times. He would need it sometime later; it was not certain but the vampire just had a feeling, that it would come in handy.  
"You! Haven't I told you to stay low?!", Klaus growled, entering the room clutching a newspaper inside his fists. Klaus's body trembled in his fury. Kol put his paper back into his pocket and stood up, facing his older brother with the most innocent look he could come up with.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about brother?" he said quietly waiting on the hybrids reaction. The younger one had never seen his brother so angry. They were here for a reason and Kol knew that, but he really couldn't figure out what was wrong now.  
Klaus shoved the newspaper into his chest.  
"If it wasn't for Mother, I would rip your heart out, right here and now!", he growled, only fueling Kol's already bad mood and making it even worse. As he looked at the headline something inside of him force.  
"Man Found Dead in Woods: Animal or Murderer?"  
And underneath it was a picture of a place in the woods, which he knew.  
The article was talking about the man that HE killed a few days ago, when he was not able to compel a simple girl. The man that made him feel like the strong original vampire he should be and now those humans found him, when he himself had hid the corps?

Kol stood up, tearing the newspaper into pieces. He blamed Klaus for this; he was the one who confronted him and even something of his rage from Monday boiled up again.  
He sped forward, snapping his brother's neck, then he raced downstairs, ready to take his revenge in one of the cruelest ways he could think of.  
Kol entered the art studio in the cellar of the house, for a short moment his hands moved along the paintings, taking in all of their details. As he reached the biggest one the Original ripped it off the wall and let himself be flooded by his thirst of revenge. He shattered glass and wood frames, which cut deeply in his skin, tore apart nearly all of the paintings and in the end even throwing the art supplies into the roaring fireplace in the living room. After satisfying his urge of destruction, Kol decided that he could not stay at the mansion any longer, at least not for tonight. When Klaus would wake he'd be murderous and Kol did not intend to die anytime soon, so he left the mansion in the direction of the only place he could go.  
He got in his red Bugatti Veyron and sped out of the drive way. He decided to act like every normal human being and drive to someone and make things right. He could hear his car purring underneath him, as he drove through town, ignoring every sign there was. As Kol reached the citrus painted house he parked in the driveway and got out.  
He was ready to face Jane and make things right again, because he knew he could not let it end like this. She deserved something better, even if she just was a little human, but to his great irritation it was not the turquoise eyed girl, who opened the door.  
"Hello? Can I help you?", a middle aged woman, with long, curly hair in raven color asked.  
A kind smile graced her features and she had something that made her look motherly. She looked politely at the Original, who was completely off balance as he had expected Jane to open the door and give him another yelling session, but instead he ran into her mother, which opened a whole new world of possibilities for him. An idea forming in his head, he put an innocent expression on his face, acting to be the nice boy across the pond.  
"Hi, ahm… You are Mrs. Hudson, I assume? I was looking for Jane." he said quietly, not really knowing how he should treat this woman.  
"No, it's Mrs. Kelly, actually.", she corrected him politely. Kol's expression turned from innocent to really confused and even a little scared. He had watched over Jane for the last 2 days and that was the house that she came to in the evenings and left in the morning, but if that was not her mother, why did she come here?  
Maria seemed to notice his confusion, because she gave him a smile.  
"Jane does live here, if that is what you wanted to ask. My name is Maria Kelly and I am her aunt." she explained. Kol simply nodded. He was very curious. Why was Jane living with her aunt?  
And suddenly his confusion transformed into determination. He locked his eyes with Maria.  
"It's ok if I come in, I am a friend who has some questions." he said, his eyes moving slowly.  
This time his compulsion worked and Mrs. Kelly stepped aside.  
"Do you want to come inside? My husband isn't at home and Jane is with friends, but you can wait for her if you want." she invited him in not knowing what just happened.  
Kol nodded and stepped inside the house.  
As he entered the living room the Original was stunned. This place felt like home immediately though it wasn't a big mansion. The living room was small and cozy with a simple combination of wood and leather furniture. The kitchen island met the living room and led into a specious and bright area that smelled like tea and a strange assembly of cat food and pancakes. Everything was cleaned up to a neat perfection but it seemed normal at the same time. Somehow it remembered him of his days as a human. He had owned a cat, but his father took it away from him as he was turned into a vampire and now there were three of them running around.  
"Please, have a seat. I will have some tea ready in a few minutes," Maria said with a warm and inviting tone. A cozy feeling took over Kol's body. He felt the stress slowly flowing out of his system as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. Maria placed a cup of peppermint tee in front of him, which he accepted gratefully.  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Kelly for this nice cuppa." He took a sip of his cup and smiled at the motherly woman standing in the kitchen.  
"So, why does Jane live with you instead of her parents?" he asked the question he longed to since he had arrived. Maria was compelled so she had to answer him truthfully, but the answer was another thing.  
"Well, the Hudsons used to live just a few streets ahead. One day, I guess it was six years ago, they turned up at our doorstep. They said that they would have to get away for a few months and asked us to take care of Jane. We accepted of course," she started to tell the story.  
Kol sat there and listened in disbelief. How could a family leave their child behind?  
He knew that his siblings and he always had their issues, but at the end they were family and always stayed together. The brunet couldn't imagine to ever having his family leave him.  
Maria continued the story after putting the tea back on the stove.  
"They only took her younger brother, Nico, with them and left her to stay with us. She used to sit over there, staring out of the window…" the woman continued, but Kol already knew what she wanted to say. Jane sat there and waited for her parents to come back to her. How pathetic, he thought bitterly. For suffering such a great loss, the girl always seemed so happy, despite everything that happened to her. The vampire had no idea how he should judge that behavior, because he wasn't able to understand it. The only thing he knew was, that he wanted to get to know Jane.  
Not just because he was interested to prove his theory to his siblings, but now also to understand the  
way she acted. Kol had no idea if he would ever get his answers, but he was damn well determined to try.

As the day was slowly consumed by darkness, Jane finally left the "Chorus", after spending a whole day with her friends, discussing every little detail about Kol Mikaelson.  
It didn't help at all. She felt a heavy weight pushing down her shoulders and being exhausted wasn't helping. The brunette made it to her little, blue Ford Fiesta and got inside.  
Her thoughts were racing, trying to process every little detail of the last hours.  
She didn't care if Kol started something with Jade, he could play his stupid little game of arrogance with whoever he wanted, but at the same time it hurt. Jane had to admit, that even if this guy was a jerk she hadn't forgotten those green eyes with the silver sprinkles or let go his wicked half smile, which she wasn't sure if it was forced or genuine.  
As she returned home there was a foreign car parked in the driveway. She figured that one of her Uncles clients was here for a visit, because business seemed to be pretty good lately.  
Jane just needed a break from everything; those last days were tugging at her nerves and she felt like exploding every second. She entered the house silently and greeted her aunt with a quick kiss on the cheek and decided to have a movie night.  
Jane turned off her phone and went for a quick, but hot shower; normally she would hang out at the park like every Friday, but today was different. After changing into her PJ's, she got herself some snacks plus the movie she wanted to watch and made her way up to her room.  
Opening the door she froze, the DVD and chips falling to the ground with a small bang.


End file.
